Maximilian
Max (Called Uris in the Japanese Version) is one of the Two protagonists in Dark Cloud 2, being the holder of the red Atlamillia. His mother (Whose name is unknown at first, but is hinted as Elena, as if you took a picture of her portrait in Gerald's Mansion in Palm Brinks it would label the picture as "Elena's Portrait". Her name is later confirmed by Galen Ageris once Paznos is completed) disappeared when he was very young. Max is a rich child, living in Palm Brinks, in the largest house. Max did not want to live an easy, wealthy life, so he decided to work at Cedric's maintenance shop. After overhearing a mad ringmaster at the yearly circus, Max discovers the Atlamillia his father, Gerald gave him was by far more valuable then he expected. Flotsam then tries to steal the Atlamillia from Max until he goes too far and blows himself up. Using his Atlamillia, Max rebuilds the scattered towns of his world and saves the future from the diabolical Emperor Griffon. The whole game is Max writing to his mother, although he does not know where she is. In the middle of the game, Max discovers his Mother in the future. Max is voiced by Scott Menville in the English version. Personality Max is morally bright and cheery, although he can be angered easily. He distrusts shady people, but when it comes to close friends, like Monica, he is once more happy. Max is very humble - during the game he is never greedy. However, Max does like to accept items from other people. (Without delay he took Synthesis Spheres from Monica in Chapter 2...) He also harbors a close relationship with Monica throughout the game, becoming close friends with her. He particularly cares about Monica. Appearance Max has short blonde hair, and has big green eyes. No matter what, he always wears a hat, (although when defeated, his hat falls off and he sinks to the ground) and has a short nose. His clothes are customizable, the player can change his Hat, Clothes and Shoes, the same as they can customize Monica's. Weapons Max uses a Wrench or Hammer in his right hand and a gun in his left. There are very few weapons that are not of these two. An example is Kubera's Hand, that resembles a glove on a stick. Max has 15 different right-hand Weapons, and 19 guns. Once you unlock the minigame Spheda, Max can unlock 5 different Spheda Clubs. (Excluding Handy Stick) Clothes Hats *Hunting Cap: Maximillian's favorite hat. *Fashionable Cap: Cap with a cool design. Sure to be a hit! *Two-tone Beret: With a two-color design. For the fashion-minded. *Maintenance Cap: Cap custom-made for Cedric's maintenance shop. *Clown hat: Clown's hat. Reduces the effect of magic. (Note: It is unknown if this actually reduces magical damage or not.) *Explorer's Helmet: makes you feel like you're on an expedition. Shoes *Leather Shoes: Maximilian's favorite shoes. *Wing Shoes: Nice, airy shoes. make you feel lighter? *Work Shoes: Shoes for working in. Who cares if they get dirty? *Dragon Shoes: Made from dragon scales. let's you walk on hot floors. (Note: You can walk on any floors in any shoes.) *Clown Shoes: Clown's shoes. Might make you a snappy dancer. *Explorer's Shoes: Exclusive footwear for the fearless adventurer. Clothes *Green Overalls: Maximilian's favorite work clothes. *Red Vest: What max wears around the mansion. Rather posh. *Denim Overalls: For that casual look. *Clown Suit: See what it's like to be a clown. *Explorer's outfit: Makes you want to go off and explore unknown regions. Trivia In Dark Cloud, Toan is first seen without a hat. Very soon however, he puts it on and it is never removed again throughout the game. In Dark Chronicle/Dark Cloud 2, Maximillian also never removes his hat aside from adjusting it from time to time. EXCEPT when he dies... As he falls to the ground defeated his hat falls from his head, revealing the same round hat hair as Toan in the beginning of his game. Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles